Clawdeen Wolf
Clawdeen Wolf is the 15-year-old daughter of the Werewolf. She is a fierce fashionista, and stands out in any crowd. She has many siblings, including her older brother Clawd, and her younger sister Howleen. Portrayers In the English version of the cartoon, Clawdeen's voice is provided by Salli Saffioti, who also provides the voice for Clawdeen's "alpha rival" Cleo de Nile, but in "Scaris: City of Frights" their voice was povides by Celeste Henderson. In the music video for the Fright Song, there are several character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The "Leopard Girl", considered the Clawdeen analogue, is portrayed by Britany Cole. Character Personality Clawdeen is a confident, energetic, and fierce werewolf. According to a diary entry by Ghoulia Yelps, she goes a bit "freaky" when in the presence of the full moon, (or something resembling it, such as a spotlight"Talon Show") but often ends up using this to her advantage."Fur Will Fly" She's also fiercely loyal and protective to her friends and family, but can be quick to anger when her loyalty feels threatened. Coming from a big family, she's mostly had to fend for herself, which has created a streak of resourcefulness in her, some examples being not above taking hand-me-downs despite being a self proclaimed "fashionista", and even running a DIY craft video blog. Appearance Clawdeen has a slender athletic build, brown skin and auburn brown hair, usually long and flowing with many curls. Although this is how she keeps it most of the time, she changes her hairstyle and color often and likes to experiment. Her eyes are hazel/yellow. Also, her hair grows rapidly.She mentions in her profile that shaving and waxing is a daily routine. Her look is further characterized by white fangs, pointy wolf ears and sharp claws. Relationships Family Clawdeen lives with her "big family in a not so big house and it always seems like there is some kind of drama going on over there. The way they argue, you'd think they don't like each other, but you'd be wrong. They watch out for each other and if you fight one of them, you better be ready to take them all"Holt Hyde's 'Basic' diary, August 1st. Her known siblings are Clawdia,[[Twyla's 13 Wishes diary|Twyla's 13 Wishes diary]] Clawd and Howleen and unknown younger brother in the cartoon. In "Night of a Thousand Dots", Clawdeen mentioned she has a great-great-great "grandwolf" named Harriett. In the ''Monster High'' books, her parents own a bed & breakfast. In the first chapter of the third Monster High book all of Clawdeen's siblings (five brothers and one sister) are named. Clawd (Claud) is Clawdeen's only older sibling. Then there's Howlmilton (Rocks), followed by a set of triplets consisting of Howldon (Don), Howie, and Clawdeen's only sister Howleen (Leena). Finally, the youngest sibling, at the tender age of 13, is Clawnor (Connor). Their mother is named Harriet and their father Clawrk (Clark). Clawdeen's full name is Clawdeen Lucia Wolf. The name and number of Clawdeen's siblings was confirmed to be the same in the cartoon continuity (with the exception of Howie, whose full name is Howlston) in the 2013 Annual, although Draculaura mocks Clawdeen in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?" by stating that she has at least 10 siblings. Friends Clawdeen is BFFs with Draculaura and Frankie Stein. She's also friends with Lagoona Blue, Abbey Bominable and Ghoulia Yelps. She started out as a rival of sorts to Cleo de Nile, but the two later settled their differences and befriended each other. She has little interaction with Deuce Gorgon, though in her diary she writes about teasing him.Clawdeen Wolf's 'Basic' diary, August 19th As of "Road to Monster Mashionals", she has a strong animosity towards Toralei Stripe for stealing the Fear Squad's fearleading routine. Pet Clawdeen's pet is a kitten named Crescent that's decribed as having amazingly spooky soft purple fur and said in her information "a scary cute little kitten as fuzzy as I am," but in Crescent's profile, she claims that Clawdeen's "almost" as fuzzy as she is. Romance Despite the fact that her profile mentions that she enjoys flirting, Clawdeen has yet to be seen interacting with a boy in any way more meaningful than one round of dancing. She danced with a cat boy in "New Ghoul @ School" and with Romulus in "Fright On!". In the "Ghouls Rule" movie, Draculaura attempts to set Clawdeen up with her cousin, Thad, which Clawdeen avoids for fear of dating. However, during the Halloween dance she finally meets Thad and finds him very attractive, so she decides to take a risk and ask him to dance. Clawdeendance.png|Clawdeen at the dance ClawdeenxRom.png|Clawdeen dancing with Romulus 432432.jpg|Clawdeen and Thad Appearances In "New Ghoul @ School", Clawdeen befriends Frankie after Draculaura introduces her. Clawdeen's appearance is pretty minimal, seen only with Draculaura a few times, and then at the concert dancing with one of the backgrounders. Throughout most of "Fright On!", Clawdeen is distressed about the Vampire-Werewolf tension, as well as being constantly plagued by Howleen's behavior. When Frankie, Draculaura, Howleen, and Headmistress Bloodgood go missing, she travels with Clawd into the catacombs to rescue them, with a little help from Operetta. After the tension between Vampires and Werewolves is put aside, she learns a deeper lesson and gains a new respect and understanding for Howleen. Timeline * October 23, 2007: Mattel requests the trademark for Howleen Wolf. * July 11, 2008: Mattel requests the trademark for Clawdeen Wolf. * February 25, 2010: Mattel requests the trademark for Clawdeen Wolf in the costume category. * May 5, 2010: The ''Monster High'' website goes live, featuring Clawdeen Wolf's profile. * May 5, 2010: Clawdeen Wolf's profile art is revealed. * May 5, 2010: Clawdeen Wolf makes her animated debut in the ''Higher Deaducation'' commercial. * May 5, 2010: Clawdeen Wolf makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Jaundice Brothers". * Early July, 2010: Clawdeen Wolf's ''Friends'' plushie is released. * Early July, 2010: Clawdeen Wolf's first doll is released as part of the 'Basic' series. * Early July, 2010: Clawdeen Wolf makes her diary debut in her 'Basic' diary. * September 1, 2010: Clawdeen Wolf makes her ''Monster High'' book debut in Monster High. * February 12, 2012: Clawdeen Wolf makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". * September 5, 2012: Clawdeen Wolf makes her ''Ghoulfriends'' book debut in Ghoulfriends Forever. Notes *In the Higher Deaducation advert, Clawdeen was mentioned as the head of the 'Moonlight Dance Commitee'. * In the intro part of the webisodes, when Clawdeen, Frankie and Draculaura are coming into view, Clawdeen has two left feet. * According to the Monster High website's Fearbook, Clawdeen is the captain of Scary Soccer Team and the president of Fashion Entrepreneurs Club. * In the Monster High books, her birthday is October 30th, the day before Halloween. This is not canon for the rest of the Monster High universe since the Twitter account establishes her birthday to be on April 30th. * In the books, she has a DIY webshow named When There's a Wolf, There's a Way. Gallery Webisode gallery Falling Spirits - Clawdeen full moon.jpg Monster High.jpg|Clawdeen, Frankie and Draculaura in every webisode opening intro Clawditions-monster-high-club-14848209-759-415.jpg|Clawdeen slips after Cleo spilled marbles on the floor when auditioning for Shakespeare. Clawditions-monster-high-club-14848203-754-419.jpg|Clawdeen got a broken leg after Cleo falls into her crashing. messed up 2.jpg|Lack of hair gel = bad hair day! Queen of the Scammed - ruined photo.jpg|Not the best time for a photo op! Clawdeen's Room.jpg|Truth Or Scare time w/ the ghoulfriends.... Clawdeen Wolf Loungin Around Monster High 12 Road to Monster Mashionals.png|Just chillaxing... 28206872.png|Gotta keep that fang-tabulous hair flawless! Fur Will Fly - Heath vs Clawdeen.png|"Bring it, Sparky!" Groupslider.jpg|picture perfect! MH-monster-high-23803524-960-640.jpg|"Nailed it like a coffin, sista!". Beast Friends - hamburger in grill.jpg|"I'm gonna grill you like a hamburger, understood?" Clawdeen123.jpg|Taking the SATs totally bite! Screenshot201109.png|Clawdeen Wolf growling at Heath for throwing popcorn at her. 8371974129_MH.jpg ClawdeenDOTDoutfit.png|You know when this ghoul has found the dress for her.... Clawdeen Dance.png|Clawdeen dancing with her killer moves Group Hug.png|Draculaura and Frankie got a birthday group hug with Lagoona, Clawdeen and Deuce, but Cleo didn't come. 77667766711.PNG|"Good luck winning without my world class routines!" Cleo said along with Frankie, Draculaura, and Clawdeen. Snapshot 73.png|"Not in the mood." ScreenHunter_05 Mar. 06 14.05.jpg|"Ah...CHOOO! Aww!" Clawdeen's hair is messed up after she sneezed. Sibling Rivalry - Wolf house.jpg|Clawdeen's home; ... who dug all the holes in the front yard? 1990088777.png|Dead tired look tumblr_mc5va3zzAW1qjkxu4o1_500.png|Dot Dead Gorgeous Clawdeen! Clawdeen Wolf Loungin_Monster High_11_Don t Cheer the Reaper.png|From Frankie Stein's iCoffin 005.PNG|Ghoulia, Frankie, Cleo and Clawdeen from their Dot Dead Gorgeous outfits in Boo Year's Eve. Ghoulia, Clawdeen, Draculaura and Frankie Fearleading.PNG|During in the Fearleading Practise Unearthed Day - fashion group.jpg|Cleo, Frankie, Clawdeen, Draculaura, Lagoona, and Abbey with their recyclable fashion in Unearthed Day. ClawdeenFranken-Styled.jpg ClawdeenFrankieFranken-Styled.png|Clawdeen and Frankie showing their fashionable shoes in Franken-Styled. TV special gallery New Ghoul @ School - Clawdeen intro.jpg|Clawdeen Wolf - A Wolf in Chic Clothing - Clawdeen's introduction and title card Clawdeendance.png|Totally fang-tastic moves! 4.JPG 3.JPG|Having a younger sister? So not fun. 19.jpg|Freak out! School's out! 22.JPG|Party time w/ the ghoulfriends! Untitledg.jpg|"Fright On!" The party is started after Van Hellscream and Crabgrass was defeated and turned into stone by Deuce, along with Clawd, Clawdeen, Cleo, Draculaura, Frankie, Ghoulia, Gil, Heath, Holt and Lagoona with the werewolves and vampires. Clawdeen.PNG|Clawdeen; getting fierce! love15.png love17.png ScreamingGhouls.jpg|Draculaura, Clawdeen (hugging) & Cleo screaming about the Beast of Skull Shores (Andy Beast). ClawdeenandCleo.jpg ClawdeenCleoFrankieJackson.jpg She's in danger!.PNG cranio16.png Capture-20120417-174449.jpg Escape From Skull Shores - Wolf anger.jpg|"I've seen all I need to see!" Clawd cracking his knuckles along with Clawdeen and Howleen. Clawdeen and Draculaura in Ghouls Rule.jpg Ghou rule6.png|Clawdeen in Ghouls Rule Deenie and Skelli.PNG|Clawdeen, in "City of Frights", chilling with Skelita Deenie and Jina.PNG Deenie, Jina and Skelli.PNG Frankie, Deenie, Jina and Skelli.PNG Chilling At The Cafe.PNG Venus, Frankie, Abbey, Deenie, Cleo, Lagoona and Lala.PNG Sem título 6.png Fdddvdv.png Clawdeen_FNF.jpg Ohh, my leg!.PNG|Clawdeen faking her pain Miscellaneous gallery Clawdeen on kneww.jpg|'Basic' Clawdeen Wolf Artwork Fright-Song-Monster-High-Theme-monster-high-19827784-401-280.jpg|"Clawdeen Wolf, you make me howl at the moon...". 4862782612 2d4eb87276.jpg|The original look of Clawdeen Wolf designed by Glen Hanson. Bio Clawdeen.PNG|Clawdeen Wolf Official Bio Clawdeen Wolf HigherDeaducation.jpg|"Clawdeen Wolf; our moonlight dancers are fierce! Awoo!" Clawdeen book.jpg|Clawdeen's chapter photo for the books. monster-high_97923_2.jpg Clawditions .JPG 297696_10150308342267481_225525412480_8379831_748854769_n.jpg 378812 309768302373543 171343356216039 1553423 1578300549 n.jpg Clawdeen Wolf PNG 1.png ClawdeenSmile.jpg Clawdeen.W.png Clawdeen-Wolf-Back.jpg Clawdeen-Wolf.jpg|Sassy much? Clawdeen-Dead-Tired.jpg MostLikelyTo....jpg IPutTheChicInFreak.jpg|"I put the freak in chic!". MyHairGrowsFast.jpg 154620 415322671874052 1127384471 n.png 0 6d5b8 5c61b63e XL.jpg|Cleo and Clawdeen: Skull Shores! Howliday Ghoul Grams - Clawdeen Wolf.jpg Profile art - Clawdeen Wolf twist.jpg ClawdeenWolfScarisDeluxe.png Claodien.PNG 252021 204479162926710 100000938827717 527278 2807157 n.jpg|Clawdeen taking her long sleeved jacket off. Monster High Clawdeen art.JPG|Monster High Korean Facebook Clawdeen Wolf artwork References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werewolves Category:Fear Squad members Category:Ghoulfriends book characters Category:Volume 1 characters Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:New Ghoul @ School characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Friday Night Frights characters Category:Ghouls Rule characters Category:Scaris: City of Frights characters Category:From Fear to Eternity characters Category:13 Wishes characters